Vehicles are generally designed with an eye toward the possibility of forceful impact, whether that be the result of the vehicle hitting another stationary or moving object, or due to the vehicle being run into by something (e.g., another vehicle). For this reason, crash-absorbing structures can be provided in the front and rear of the vehicle